Letter of the broken hearted
by princessofnothingxx
Summary: “Who?” He continued to stare at me, not once speaking and I found myself shaking him trying to get him to speak. I shouted that one word over and over. Tears dripping down my face. Never would I normally lose my cool. “Who?” Warning: Character death


Well here you have it, yet _another_ Sasuhina story. 

Well hope you likey; tell me if it makes sense?

And please review makes pouty faces

Pretty please...

Disclaimer: Enter clever and witty saying here Hm... I do NOT own Naruto, Hinata or any other creation that is not mine!

* * *

Letter of the broken hearted

Dear Hinata,

I remember five months ago, walking to your house on that beautiful summer's day, inwardly smiling, the bright sun warming my face, as I thought of our life together. It was perfect, with you as my girlfriend I was happy; my nightmares had stopped, my hidden tears long since dried and my lips smiling once more...

As for my brother, I gave up on him, figuring you were all I needed. We were so perfect together.

I turned into the street leading up to your residence and noticed how empty it was, how silent it seemed. It was a sunny day, yet an eerie gloom loomed through the road, and I felt dread quickly build inside me. Hurrying my pace, I arrived at the door of your home. I knocked once and was quickly greeted by a member of your family. A branch member, I was able to tell, and a small smile came to my lips at remembrance of your long speeches on the unfairness towards your split family.

The woman, however, did not return my smile and instead looked up at me, tears lining her raw eyes.

Realising quickly, from her black clad attire, that someone must have died; I bowed and offered my apologies towards the poor departed soul. Nodding her head, the woman asked me why I was there to which I replied I had come to greet you, my _love_, and ask you of your most recent mission. The female let out a quick gasp before ushering me inside and closing the door behind us.

As I looked around the room, pleasant memories of our times together filled my head. The lady then gestured for me to follow before leading me into your garden.

Such sweet recollections filled my head, laughing with you, watching as you rolled along the grass whilst attempting to convince me to join you...

...You always had somehow managed to persuade me to...

With those reminiscences in mind, I asked my guide as to where you were. In return she pointed towards a grave, where many a crowd stood, all watching on as your father said some words.

Attempting to find you in the mass of people, I saw a girl huddled next to your father, crying soft tears, and instantly realised it was you. Sneaking up to you, I slipped my arms round you and whispered your name. I asked you why you were crying, told you it would be alright, that I would look after you.

"Hinata," I whispered in your ear. "Don't cry." You looked up at me; the familiar white eyes gazing at me.

But not you own.

"H... Hanabi?" I stuttered in embarrassment.

"W...Where is your sister?" I asked, trying not to worry. That girl, your _sister_, simply stared at me in disbelief as tears rolled down her face. I watched as she ran away, about to call for her when I saw the grave.

I read the date of birth and death aloud, not caring that people were watching me.

"Hyuga Hinata..." I began to read before stopping instantly.

_Hyuga Hinata?_

It couldn't be, not you. Anyone but you.

Please...

I felt as if all feeling had left me, only to come back a moment later so strongly, as pure and utter grief...

Pain...

Fear...

Despair...

So many different emotions gripped me, as wave after wave of hurt ripped through my body. How could you be dead, I found myself screaming. How?

Hate.

At that moment in time, I hated you. I hated you for leaving me. Like my mother, my father...

_My brother..._

Before I knew it, I was surrounded by your family; all trying to calm me down as I screamed at the heavens to give you back. To stop my heart ache. I felt all my control losing me as I turned round to see your cousin Neji attempting to soothe me, to allow Hinata to rest in peace.

But I refused. You could_ not_ be dead. I wouldn't _let_ you. I knew I would _die _without you.

Grabbing him by the neck, I pulled him towards me so our faces were mere inches apart. I looked at him, his face cold and devoid of any emotion. I wanted to hurt him so badly, _Hinata_. I wanted to make him feel the pain I was feeling, see his face twist like mine, hear as his screams joined mine.

Instead I leaned into him and whispered one word into his ear:

"Who?"

He continued to stare at me, not once speaking and I found myself shaking him trying to get him to speak. I shouted that one word over and over. Tears dripping down my face. Never would I normally lose my cool.

"Who?" I screamed, feeling my tears as they finally escaped down my cheeks. He continued to stare at me, refusing to show emotion.

Throwing him to the floor, I looked up at the sky. It felt like the sun was laughing at me.

Mocking me.

It had you, _Hinata_.

I felt my tears fall, too many to count, as I looked deep into the sun, ignoring the protest of my burning eyes, as I saw your face appear in the bright orb.

"Hinata!" I screamed before sinking to the floor, my hands clasping onto clumps of grass as I sank further and further into my despair.

"Who did this?" I yelled, my voice cracking as I was answered by silence, my sobs echoing through the awkward emptiness.

I felt a cold hand clasp my shoulder and I looked over to see an aging man.

Hiashi.

_Your father_.

He stared down at me before whispering one word that will haunt me forever.

"Itachi..."

After that, everything was a blur.

You were dead. Killed, like my family, by my own brother.

I could no longer sleep, _Hinata_, no longer eat.

I just... existed.

Everything I had ever loved... Everything that I had every thought precious to me, was taken away by that man. _That monster._

When he killed my mother, my father, my family, I had hurt so badly. I had wanted revenge.

I had wanted to make him feel the pain I felt when I awoke from my cruel nightmares. I wanted to make him hurt like I did. I wanted to destroy him like he had almost done to me.

But when I met you, you taught me to move on.

I fell in love with you, _Hinata._

You gave my life a new meaning.

So it was different when he killed you.

Instead of wanting revenge, a hollow emptiness filled me.

I cried, oh how I cried, but, even then, emotion was limited.

It was like I had died as well.

He had finally destroyed me...

By killing the one person who had fixed me when most thought me a lost case.

Who loved me when everyone else hated me.

...Who saved me...

I love you, my _darling. _

I always will...

But you can't fix me this time.

Not when it is you that caused me to be broken.

Please forgive me; I am not able to avenge you.

But just know... you are my love... and I will never, _ever_ forget you.

* * *

Press the purple button if you likey, don't likey or just want to say you love me... erm yosh!


End file.
